Lust Spell
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Sequel from "Love Spell". KrisTao as main cast.


**Lust Spell **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

**Slight Cast **:

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated **: M

**Summary**:

_Sequel from '__**Love Spell**__'. KrisTao as main cast. _

**Warning** :

_**This fict contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

_**Inspired by 'Harry Potter' by J. K Rowling. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_So, here it is. _

_The sequel from "__**Love Spell**__"_ :D

_Thank you so much for all of the review on "__**Love Spell**__"_ ^^

Oya, untuk yang menanyakan masalah ChanBaek dan KaiSoo, aku memang tidak berencana untuk menceritakan mengenai mereka. Sebenarnya ini hanya fokus ke KrisTao saja.

Hmm, tadinya aku juga tertarik untuk membuatkan ChanBaek dan KaiSoo _side_. Tapi lagi-lagi waktunya tidak cukup. Aku masih punya hutang _chaptered fict_ yang belum selesai. Jadi maafkan aku *bow*

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Lust Spell **

"Sayang, hari ini aku ada rapat jadi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Tao mengerjap pelan, dengan wajah kusut khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, Tao menguap pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Rapat lagi?" ujarnya sambil menatap tunangannya, Kris, yang sedang sibuk merapikan dasinya.

Kris melirik Tao dari cermin di hadapannya, "Ya. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Kau tahu kan perusahaan kita sedang dalam masa jayanya? Ada banyak kontrak yang harus kupertimbangkan."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Tapi kemarin kau pulang larut sekali. Bahkan aku tidak tahu jam berapa kau pulang."

Kris berbalik dan menatap Tao, "Aku pulang jam dua pagi. Dan aku memang tidak membangunkanmu karena kau tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak."

Tao melirik jam besar di dinding kamar mereka, "Ini baru jam 7 pagi dan kau sudah ingin berangkat kerja lagi? Kris, sebenarnya rumahmu itu di sini atau di meja kerjamu?!" ujarnya kesal dan tanpa sadar membentak Kris.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, dia tahu kalau saat ini Tao marah padanya. Lima tahun menjadi kekasih Tao dan setahun menjadi tunangannya membuat Kris hafal seluruh kebiasan Tao.

Kris berjalan mengambil jasnya, "Aku minta maaf, sayang."

Tao tetap memasang wajah cemberutnya pada Kris. Astaga, bahkan Tao sebagai tunangan Kris tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lebih dari satu jam sehari. Kris yang terlalu sibuk di kantornya benar-benar membuat Tao nyaris gila.

Kris melirik jam di dinding kamar mereka, dia harus pergi sekarang atau dia akan benar-benar terlambat. Kris berjalan cepat menghampiri Tao, "Kita bicarakan nanti, oke? Sekarang aku pergi dulu." Kris menunduk dan mengecup dahi Tao kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar mereka.

Tao mengerang kesal, "Argh! Aku membencimu, Wu Yi Fan!" teriaknya keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan sudah resmi bertunangan sejak setahun yang lalu, dan saat ini mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah milik Kris. Kris menolak untuk tinggal di rumah besarnya dengan alasan dia sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya di dunia _Muggle_. Dan karena letak rumah besarnya berada di bagian dunia sihir, Kris memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia _Muggle_ saja yang jaraknya jauh lebih dekat dengan kantornya.

Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja tetap bekerja di dunia sihir dan tidak perlu bekerja di dunia _Muggle_. Namun sayangnya, keluarga ibunya yang dulunya merupakan _Muggle_ memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar dan itu harus ditangani oleh Kris sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan tersebut. Sementara ayah Kris adalah salah satu bangsawan kehormatan di dunia sihir sekaligus orang yang memegang jabatan penting di kementrian sihir. Karena itu ayah Kris tidak bisa menangani perusahaan keluarga ibu Kris tersebut.

Sementara Tao hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tidak bekerja lantaran Kris melarangnya. Padahal Tao ingin bekerja di kementrian sebagai _Auror_, tapi Kris menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan pekerjaan menjadi _Auror _itu berbahaya. Lalu Tao mencoba lagi dengan mendaftar sebagai _staff_ ke kementrian, tapi sayangnya Tao ditolak oleh kementrian lantaran nilai akhirnya di Hogwarts yang tidak mencukupi untuk standar kementrian.

Dan akhirnya Tao pasrah dan memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja. Lagipula Kris benar-benar mencukupi kebutuhan Tao selama mereka tinggal bersama. Sayangnya belakangan ini Kris semakin menjauh dari Tao karena pekerjaannya yang semakin banyak sehingga Kris menjadi jauh lebih sibuk.

Tao menyibak selimutnya dan menyambar ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja. Sejak tinggal di dunia _Muggle_, Tao memang terbiasa menggunakan benda-benda _Muggle_ seperti ponsel. Tao menekan-nekan layar ponselnya kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Hallo? Baekhyun? Kau ada acara hari ini? Bisa kau datang ke apartemenku bersama Kyungsoo?"

Tao menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang memarahinya karena meneleponnya di pagi hari. Tao menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga setelah teriakan Baekhyun mereda.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu di pagi hari. Tapi aku hanya ingin memintamu datang ke apartemenku bersama Kyungsoo. Jadi kau bisa datang kan?"

Tao menjauhkan ponselnya lagi saat Baekhyun meneriakkan _'Iya'_ dengan sangat keras.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu!"

Tao meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja riasnya, kemudian dia berjalan dengan riang ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhasil tiba di apartemen Kyungsoo setelah menaiki taksi. Kedua teman baik Tao itu memasuki apartemen dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk salju yang menempel di mantel mereka. Kemudian mereka melepas mantel mereka dan menggantungkannya lalu berjalan memasuki apartemen mewah tersebut.

Tao menyapa mereka dengan riang kemudian langsung menarik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar duduk di sofa. Kemudian Tao berlari kecil ke dapur dan mengambil tiga gelas _lemon tea_ dan beberapa camilan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meminta kami datang ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meraih salah satu gelas berisi _lemon tea_.

"Hmm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." ujar Tao.

"Ada apa, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan pasangan kalian belakangan ini?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Aku dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Dia memang sibuk karena menjadi _Auror_, tapi kami baik-baik saja."

"Iya, aku dan Jongin juga begitu."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu."

"Tao, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Tao mendongak menatap kedua teman baiknya, "Kurasa Kris sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Tidak mungkin. Si tiang berwarna pirang itu tidak mungkin tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar. Kalian sudah lima tahun bersama, jadi mana mungkin Kris berhenti mencintaimu." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, "Tapi, apa kalian sedang bertengkar saat ini?"

Tao menggeleng, "Berkomunikasi saja jarang, bagaimana bisa bertengkar?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa maksudmu dengan 'jarang berkomunikasi'?"

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Kris semakin sibuk belakangan ini. Dia selalu berangkat ke kantornya saat pagi hari sebelum aku bangun dan pulang larut malam sebelum aku tidur. Kesempatan kami untuk mengobrol secara langsung hanya pada saat aku kebetulan terbangun sebelum dia berangkat bekerja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Tao, "Mungkin Kris memang sangat sibuk. Kau harus bersabar."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Kris menciumku!" ujar Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat mendengar ucapan Tao.

Tao mendelik menatap Baekhyun, "Diam kau, Baek!"

"Astaga, padahal seingatku kalian itu mesra sekali." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

Tao melempar Baekhyun dengan bantal sofa, "Aish! Berhenti meledekku!"

"_Okay, sorry_." Baekhyun berdehem pelan, "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau melakukan apa? Tao yang kukenal pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika diacuhkan seperti ini."

Tao melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Entahlah, aku kehabisan ide. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat kesal karena Kris juga sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuhku. Bayangkan saja, setahun kami bertunangan, dia hanya menyentuhku sebanyak tiga kali!" Tao mengacungkan ketiga jarinya di hadapan wajah Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan Tao perlahan, "Tenang, jangan emosi."

Tao menghela nafas lelah, "Aku yakin sekali Kris pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan kedua temannya, "Tapi apa yang membuatnya tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa aku kurang menarik?"

Tao menatap kedua temannya, "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku menarik tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Kau menarik kok."

Tao mendengus, "Jangan mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak tulus seperti itu."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi namun segera terhenti saat Kyungsoo melemparnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Maksudku, kau memang menarik. Sungguh." ujar Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih meyakinkan.

Tao menyipitkan matanya sebentar, kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Oke, baiklah. Nah sekarang aku ingin menanyakan kepada kalian. Kalau aku memang menarik, kenapa Kris tidak mau menyentuhku lagi?"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Hmm, mungkin ada bagian yang dia tidak sukai dari tubuhmu?" jawab Baekhyun asal sementara Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan.

Tao merengut dan dengan gerakan cepat dia melepas seluruh pakaiannya. "Apa yang salah dari tubuhku? Coba perhatikan baik-baik, aku merawatnya dengan begitu teliti sejak aku menjadi kekasih Kris."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa. Mereka memang tipe submisif, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa santai-santai saja saat ada submisif lainnya yang memamerkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela.

"Astaga Tao, pakai bajumu." ujar Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Tao.

Tao memutar-mutar tubuhnya, "Coba kalian perhatikan, bagian mana yang salah dari tubuhku? Kulitku bagus kok."

Baekhyun menjerit frustasi kemudian dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dia melambaikannya pada Tao dan dalam sekejap Tao sudah kembali berpakaian. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi."

Tao merengut dan kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Tapi tidak dengan memamerkan tubuhmu seperti itu!" desis Baekhyun.

"Oke, cukup." Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, "_Well_, kami rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu. Berarti satu-satunya alasan adalah karena Kris memang sibuk sehingga dia tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

"Apa kalian memiliki saran yang bagus agar Kris menyentuhku? Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan sentuhan Kris. Belakangan ini sentuhan yang aku dapatkan hanya elusan di kepala atau pipi." Tao mendengus pelan, "Memangnya dia pikir aku ini kucing peliharaan jadi hanya dielus-elus?!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk di sofanya. Tao merengut sebal tapi dia tidak bisa membalas Baekhyun karena bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya sudah berpindah ke sofa Baekhyun karena lemparannya sebelumnya.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku sarankan padamu. _Well_, kalian tahu aku bukan seseorang yang agresif." ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, "Ya, kau beruntung memiliki Jongin yang amat-sangat agresif."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Lupakan soal Kim-mesum-Jongin itu. Sekarang kembali ke permasalahan Tao, apa kau punya saran, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Itu mudah, kau hanya perlu meminum ramuan _Sedulust_."

Tao mengerjap, "Ramuan apa?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Kau gila? Itu sama saja seperti mengubah Tao menjadi _Incubus_."

Tao mengerjap lagi, "_Incubus_? Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?"

Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan yang ditumpukan ke lututnya, "Jadi Taozi, ramuan _Sedulust_ itu seperti obat perangsang dalam dunia _Muggle_. Tapi, ramuan itu memiliki reaksi yang jauh lebih kuat. Jika kau yang meminumnya, kau akan menjadi amat sangat agresif, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan menjadi dominan untuk Kris."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Apa?!"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Sebaiknya jangan gunakan ramuan itu. Ramuan itu hanya dibuat terbatas karena efeknya yang berbahaya."

Tao menatap Baekhyun, "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan ramuan itu?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau akan membeli ramuan itu?"

Tao mengangguk polos, "Jika memang itu bisa membuat Kris menyentuhku, aku akan membelinya. Tapi aku akan memberikan ramuan itu pada Kris. Aku tidak mau menjadi dominan."

Kyungsoo menyambar salah satu bantal sofa yang berada di dekat kaki Baekhyun dan memukul kepala Tao dengan bantal, "Kau gila?! Tanpa ramuan itu saja aku yakin Kris itu agresif, kau bisa mati kalau memberikan ramuan itu pada Kris."

Tao mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kyungsoo, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bersikaplah apa adanya. Jangan berpikiran negatif kalau Kris tidak mencintaimu lagi. Demi Merlin, Kris itu cinta mati padamu." ujar Kyungsoo kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada banyak pekerjaan di kementrian."

Baekhyun ikut berdiri, "Aku juga. Ada banyak berkas di kementrian yang belum kuurus."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Diantara mereka bertiga memang hanya Tao yang tidak bekerja. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjadi _staff_ di kementrian, sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah _Auror_. Tadinya Kris juga sudah mendapatkan jabatan penting di kementrian, tapi sayangnya Kris menolaknya karena harus mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga ibunya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali mengenakan mantel mereka. "Sampai nanti, Tao."

Tao mengangguk dan melambai pelan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Tao berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya hingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki _lift_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena teman-temannya melarang Tao untuk membeli ramuan _Sedulust_, Tao memutuskan untuk menggoda Kris dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris yang baru saja kembali dari kantornya dan sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Tao mengenakan piyamanya yang berbahan paling tipis, Tao juga mengacak-acak rambutnya agar memberikan kesan seksi.

Tao membuka pintu ruang kerja Kris dan berjalan menghampiri Kris yang tengah sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen. "Yifan~"

Kris mendongak dan dia melihat Tao tengah berdiri dengan posisi sedikit menunduk di mejanya, "Oh, ada apa, Tao?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya sambil memasang tampang menggoda, "Kau tidak ingin tidur?"

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Aku masih sibuk. Kau tidur duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Tao mulai kesal karena Kris tidak terlihat tergoda sama sekali. Kris terlihat begitu santai padahal Tao sudah berusaha memasang pose semenggoda mungkin. "Tapi aku ingin 'tidur' bersamamu."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pipi Tao, "Nanti aku akan tidur di sebelahmu kok."

Tao merengut kesal, apa Kris sama sekali tidak tergoda melihatnya berpakaian tipis seperti ini?

Kris menunduk memperhatikan pakaian Tao, kening pria berambut pirang itu mengerut. Tao tersenyum lebar, _'Kris pasti tergoda melihatku berpakaian tipis!' _

Kris menatap Tao lagi, "Jangan memakai pakaian setipis ini, sayang. Malam ini sangat dingin karena salju turun cukup deras, kau bisa sakit kalau mengenakan pakaian setipis ini."

Tao membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris yang terdengar begitu tenang dan santai, "Ta-tapi.."

Kris tersenyum dan menepuk tangan Tao yang berada di mejanya, "Ganti bajumu lalu tidur, oke? Aku akan segera menyusul setelah aku menyelesaikan ini."

Tao menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit kesal karena ucapan Kris. Dengan wajah cemberut Tao berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalam Tao memang belum berhasil menggoda Kris, tapi bukan Tao namanya jika dia akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena itu pagi ini Tao memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan _'morning erection' _milik Kris. Kris pasti akan mudah tergoda jika dia memang sudah 'tegang', kan?

Tao tersenyum puas saat mengingat rencananya, kali ini dia pasti berhasil. Tao bangun jauh lebih pagi dari Kris dan dia segera mandi dengan sabun aroma terapi miliknya, Tao bermaksud untuk menggoda Kris dengan berpura-pura menjatuhkan handuknya di hadapan Kris.

Tao menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar mandi, dia akan segera keluar dari kamar mandi setelah Kris bangun. Saat ini dia sudah siap dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, rambut yang basah, dan juga bibir yang merekah karena Tao baru selesai mandi air hangat.

Tao tersenyum riang saat dia mendengar suara _alarm_ milik Kris dan gerutuan Kris saat mematikan _alarm_ tersebut. Tao membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan gerakan perlahan, kemudian dia berjalan sambil sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke arah lemari besar berisi pakaiannya.

Dia menoleh ke arah Kris dan menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan sensual, "Pagi, Kris~"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao dan tersenyum kecil, "Pagi, sayang." Kris meregangkan tubuhnya, "Kau sudah mandi?"

Tao mengangguk dan dengan gerakan yang dia buat seolah-olah tidak disengaja, Tao menjatuhkan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. "Ah, handukku jatuh."

Tao sedikit melirik Kris saat dia membungkuk dan tentunya memamerkan bagian belakangnya pada Kris, Kris terlihat menatapnya intens. Tao bersorak dalam hatinya karena dia yakin Kris pasti tergoda kali ini.

Kris berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Tao, Tao tersenyum semakin lebar saat dia yakin usahanya berhasil kali ini.

Tapi..

_**Pluk **_

Kris mengambil handuk Tao yang terjatuh dan dengan cepat menutupi tubuh Tao, "Cepat pakai bajumu sebelum kau terkena flu, Tao."

Tao menjatuhkan rahangnya, dia tidak peduli jika wajahnya terlihat bodoh karena jujur saja dia _shock_ melihat Kris yang masih terlihat santai melihatnya yang sudah rela bertelanjang ria di hadapan Kris.

Kris menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menutup mulut Tao yang terbuka lebar karena _shock_, "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau terlihat konyol, sayang. Cepat pakai bajumu."

Kris berjalan melewati Tao dan memasuki kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, Tao merasa dia mendengar suara harapannya yang pecah berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao belum menyerah untuk menggoda Kris. Dan kali ini Tao akan meminta bantuan dari sahabat Kris yang paling _pervert_, Kim Jongin. Dominan milik Kyungsoo itu memang terkenal dengan otak mesumnya yang sudah melebihi _level_ tertinggi. Masih menjadi sebuah misteri kenapa Kyungsoo yang sangat kalem mau menjadi submisif dari orang seagresif Kim Jongin.

Tao sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Jongin di sebuah _café_ yang tentunya berada di dunia _Muggle_. Tao malas pergi ke dunia sihir dan kebetulan sekali Jongin memang sedang menjalani tugas lapangan di daerah sekitar tempat tinggal Tao.

Tao melambaikan tangannya saat dia melihat Jongin memasuki _café_. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Tao.

"Hei, Tao." sapa Jongin.

Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Jongin membuka buku menu dan membacanya sebentar, "Aku mau _lunch set menu_ dan satu _ice cappuccino_."

Tao mengangguk kemudian dia menyebutkan pesanannya juga pada seorang _waiter_ yang dia panggil ke meja mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Kau adalah teman Kris yang terkenal paling mesum, jadi bisa kau membantuku untuk menggoda Kris?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, kemudian sedetik berikutnya Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tao mendengus sebal dan melempar Jongin dengan serbetnya. "Jangan mentertawakanku!"

Jongin mengatur nafasnya setelah tawanya mereda, "Astaga, ini lucu sekali. Hmm, baiklah, kau ingin aku membantu dalam hal apa? _Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau menyebutku 'paling mesum' tapi karena kau tunangan Kris, aku memaafkanmu dan mau membantumu."

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Kau memang mesum, Kim. Aku heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bertahan denganmu."

Jongin tertawa, "Itu karena Kyungie-ku mencintaiku, tentu saja."

Tao mendengus, "Lupakan. Kembali ke permasalahan awal, aku sangat awam dalam urusan menggoda. Jadi, apa kau punya ide yang bagus agar Kris tergoda?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Hmm, entahlah. Kris itu orangnya sulit ditebak, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia menyukaimu selama di Hogwarts. Tadinya kupikir dia sering melihatmu hanya karena kau yang terlihat sangat konyol saat mencoba menarik perhatian Kris."

Tao menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu saat mengingat usahanya dulu untuk mendapatkan Kris, "Aish, lupakan itu."

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Oke, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengajak Kris menonton film yang memiliki adegan panas? Kurasa untuk menghadapi orang sedingin Kris, kau harus mencoba menggodanya dengan perlahan. Dan menurutku, film merupakan langkah yang paling bagus."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi aku tidak punya film seperti itu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Serahkan saja padaku. Nanti akan aku kirimkan padamu."

Tao tersenyum lebar, "Sungguh? Terima kasih, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk santai, "Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu masalahmu dari Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Jongin benar-benar mengirimkan sebuah film ke apartemen Tao. Tapi Tao tidak tahu sama sekali film apa yang dikirimkan oleh Jongin karena dia hanya menyerahkan sebuah DVD tanpa keterangan sampul apa-apa.

Tao membolak-balik DVD di tangannya dan memutuskan untuk tetap menontonnya malam ini bersama Kris.

Malam harinya, setelah Kris pulang, Tao segera menghampiri Kris yang tengah berada di dapur. "Kris, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film?"

Kris mengangguk santai sementara Tao segera berlari kecil ke arah ruang tengah apartemen mereka untuk memutar film yang tadi diberikan oleh Jongin.

Kris duduk di sofa dan Tao segera merapatkan dirinya pada Kris setelah dia memutar filmnya. Tao memperhatikan film itu dengan sangat serius, dan sesekali dia akan melirik Kris, melihat reaksi pria itu terhadap film yang sedang ditonton oleh mereka.

Mulanya Tao masih serius menonton film tersebut karena dia masih mencoba memahami jalan ceritanya, namun ketika hampir setengah film berlalu, Tao menyadari bahwa film yang sedang ditontonnya saat ini adalah film _horror_!

Ugh, ingatkan Tao untuk mengubah Jongin menjadi kodok kalau mereka bertemu nanti.

Karena sialnya, Tao adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang amat sangat membenci film _horror_. Tao meremas bantal sofa di pangkuannya dan berulang kali menutup matanya saat hantu dalam film itu muncul.

Kris melirik Tao yang tengah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, "Kita matikan saja ya? Kau gemetar."

Tao menatap Kris dan menggeleng. Sial, biar bagaimanapun juga Tao masih ingin mengikuti saran Jongin walaupun filmnya ternyata menyeramkan sekali.

Tao mencoba kuat dan kembali menatap TV, namun dia langsung menjerit dan memeluk Kris karena di detik dia kembali melihat TV, muncul _close-up scene_ wajah hantu tersebut.

Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao dan mengambil _remote control _untuk mematikan TV.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya saat dia tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara dari film, "Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Karena kau ketakutan, aku tidak mau kau tidak bisa tidur karena takut."

Tao mengembungkan pipinya, lagi-lagi rencananya gagal.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao yang masih dipeluknya dan menggendongnya dengan mudah ke arah kamar mereka. "Ayo, tidur. Ini sudah larut."

Tao mengangguk pasrah dalam gendongan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Tao nyaris menyerah untuk menggoda Kris. Sudah berbagai macam cara mereka lakukan tapi Kris tetap terlihat begitu santai dan tidak terlihat bahwa dia sedikit tergoda dengan seluruh usaha Tao. Tao menatap cermin yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya yang polos tanpa apapun.

Tao baru saja selesai mandi dan dia belum berniat untuk memakai pakaiannya. Usahanya untuk menggoda Kris yang selalu gagal sedikit banyak melunturkan semangatnya. Tao menghela nafas pasrah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

Tao berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan membukanya untuk mencari pakaiannya. Tao membungkuk untuk mengambil celananya yang berada di bagian bawah susunan pakaian di lemari.

_**Cklek **_

Tao terlonjak kaget dan refleks menjatuhkan celana yang dipegangnya. Tao berbalik dan dia melihat Kris tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Tao memungut celananya sambil menggerutu pelan, "Kau mengagetkanku."

Tao baru saja selesai memakai celana dalamnya saat Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi bahunya.

"Hmm, _you smell good_.."

Tao bergidik pelan mendengar suara berat Kris. "K-Kris?"

Kris menaikkan bibirnya dan mencium leher Tao, "Kau baru selesai mandi? Dan.." Kris menggigit leher Tao, "Kau memakai sabun milikku?"

Tao menelan _saliva_nya gugup, dia memang memakai sabun milik Kris karena sabunnya habis. "Y-ya.. sabunku habis."

Kris menjilat leher Tao pelan dan membuat Tao mendesah lirih, "Benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk, dia menekan satu tangannya ke lemari di hadapannya sebagai tumpuan. Cumbuan Kris di lehernya benar-benar membuat Tao melemas.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau nanti harus mandi lagi?"

Tao menoleh ke belakang, "Eh?"

Kris menyeringai dan mengangkat tubuh Tao kemudian meletakkannya di tempat tidur mereka. Kris melepas jasnya, kemudian dasinya, lalu kemejanya. Tao merona melihat tubuh bagian atas Kris yang polos.

"K-Kris.."

Kris menindih Tao dan menatap mata Tao dalam-dalam, "Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini kan? Aku merindukanmu, _Baby_ Panda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengerang keras saat Kris mengulum miliknya di bawah sana. Tao meremas rambut Kris kuat-kuat saat lidah pria itu memanjakan miliknya dari atas ke bawah. Kris menyeringai melihat Tao yang kewalahan, dia menjilat milik Tao secara perlahan dengan sengaja.

Tao menggigit bibirnya dan tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Kris agar mengulum miliknya lebih dalam. Kris tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menuruti Tao, Kris meraup keseluruhan dari milik Tao ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Tao menjerit kecil karena ulah Kris dan dia pun klimaks di dalam mulut Kris. Kris menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Tao saat sperma Tao sudah berhenti keluar. Kris menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif, "Rasamu tidak pernah berubah, sayang.."

Tao merona parah mendengar ucapan Kris, dia memalingkan wajahnya namun dia kembali mendesah saat Kris membelai lubang analnya dengan ujung jari tengahnya. Kris menundukkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir Tao sementara jarinya tetap sibuk melebarkan lubang Tao.

Desahan dan erangan Tao teredam dalam ciuman Kris, Kris memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam dan mulai menggerakkannya untuk melebarkan lubang Tao. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan ini, salahkan kesibukan Kris di kantornya yang menghalanginya untuk menyentuh _Baby_ Pandanya.

Kris melepaskan bibir Tao dan meraih _lube_ yang berada di dekat kakinya, Kris menuangkan _lube_ itu dan mengoleskannya ke seluruh miliknya. Sementara Tao hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah parah.

Kris melempar _lube_ itu setelah dia selesai melumuri miliknya, kemudian dia membuka kedua kaki Tao dan memulai penetrasinya. Tao menjerit kecil dan refleks menggigit bahu Kris saat Kris mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kris menggeram pelan saat dirinya sudah masuk seutuhnya ke dalam diri Tao. Dia mendiamkannya sebentar karena biar bagaimanapun juga Kris yakin Tao harus membiasakan dirinya terlebih dahulu karena mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan ini.

Tao mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sebagai tanda kalau Kris boleh mulai bergerak. Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan sementara Tao masih menggigit bibirnya karena rasa sakit itu masih terasa di lubangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Tao mulai mendesah dan merangkul leher Kris sementara Kris mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Kris meraup bibir Tao dalam ciumannya dan meredam desahan Tao. Tao mencengkram rambut Kris saat dia merasa bahwa klimaksnya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Tao melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah keras saat dia mencapai klimaksnya dan mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh Kris. Tak lama kemudian Kris mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Tao.

Kris mengangkat tubuhnya menjauhi Tao dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Tao berguling dan memeluk tubuh Kris.

Kris mengelus rambut Tao yang basah oleh keringat dengan lembut, "Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi menggodaku seperti kemarin, _Baby_."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau sadar kalau aku menggodamu?"

Kris mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Hanya saja, aku memang suka melihatmu berusaha untukku, jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan walaupun sebenarnya aku tergoda melihatmu. Ugh, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa hebatnya pertahanan diriku saat melihatmu menjatuhkan handuk di hadapanku waktu itu. Untung aku sempat mengambil tongkatku sebelum mandi jadi kau tidak akan mendengarku sewaktu aku masturbasi."

Tao merona mendengar pernyataan Kris, dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris.

Kris mencium rambut Tao gemas, "Maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menggodaku. Aku akan selalu tergoda jika itu dirimu."

Tao mencubit lengan Kris yang memeluknya, "Aish, diam kau."

Kris tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Tao tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, dia mulai merasa mengantuk setelah bercinta dengan Kris.

**The End **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue **

_**_Kris's office, few hours ago_**_

_**Tok Tok Tok **_

"Ya," sahut Kris saat dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya saat pintu ruangannya terbuka, "Oh, Jongin. Ada apa?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri meja Kris kemudian duduk di hadapannya. "Kau sudah menonton film bersama Tao?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Film? Ah, maksudmu film _horror_ itu? Darimana kau tahu?"

Jongin tertawa, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku yang memberikannya film itu. Tao bilang dia ingin menggodamu, bahkan dia meminta saran padaku."

"Aah, jadi karena itu Tao bersikap agak aneh dan agresif belakangan ini."

Jongin mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana reaksinya saat menonton film itu?"

Kris mendengus, "Dia ketakutan, tentu saja. Kau kan tahu dia benci film _horror_."

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Aku memang sengaja memberikannya untuk menjahili tunanganmu itu. Ekspresinya saat meminta saran dariku itu lucu sekali."

Kris menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan bilang kau tergoda padanya. Dia milikku, Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng kecil, "Kyungsoo sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Aku kasihan pada Kyungsoo."

"Hei, daripada membahas itu, apa kau tidak ingin menghukum panda kecilmu? Biar bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah menggodamu disaat kau sedang sibuk-sibuknya kan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Benar juga."

Jongin menyeringai, "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan menemuinya, Kris."

Kris tertawa pelan, "Kau benar."

**End of the Epilogue **

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

_Well_, percaya atau tidak tapi aku membuat ini sekitar 3 kali. Aku lupa soal plot aslinya dan aku mencoba mengetiknya seadanya, tapi pada akhirnya aku membuatnya hingga 3 kali karena menurutku plotnya kurang sesuai.

Jadi, kuharap kalian menyukai hasil akhir dari _sequel '__**Love Spell**__'_ ini.

Oya, sekedar informasi. Istilah _Sedulust_ itu buatanku. Jadi, kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan istilah itu di buku _**Harry Potter**_ manapun.

.

.

.

Oya, aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal soal _**Hades**_.

Dan karena aku tidak suka membuat _non-fict-post_, izinkan aku menjelaskannya di sini ya? ^^

**Satu**, ada banyak _reader_ yang menanyakan _sweet moment_ di _Hades_. Jadi aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa _sweet moment_ yang kalian nantikan itu 'mungkin' masih lama. Aku terbiasa membuat alur yang bertahap dan detail untuk _chaptered fict_, berbeda dengan _oneshoot fict_ yang alurnya lebih cepat.

Dan aku juga selalu memperhatikan detail dan mendalami karakter yang aku buat dalam _fict_ milikku, seperti apa yang mereka rasakan atau pikirkan. Jadi, bagi kalian yang merasa karakter di dalam _fict_ku berbeda, atau kenapa aku menggambarkan mereka seperti itu adalah karena aku membayangkan perasaan mereka. Aku menempatkan diriku sendiri dalam posisi mereka di cerita itu sehingga aku bisa merencanakan kelanjutan plot yang ada.

Jadi, jika kalian membayangkan posisi karakter di sana, tidak mungkin kan orang yang tadinya saling membenci tiba-tiba jadi romantis dalam sekejap? Tenang saja, semua ada saatnya kok. Tunggu saja.

**Dua**, soal MPreg. Aku tidak berencana membuat _**Hades**_ sebagai fict MPreg. Aku berusaha membuat plot untuk itu menjadi serealistis mungkin. Jadi mungkin, tidak ada MPreg.

**Tiga**, aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalian harus mencoba mencari di dalam tiap _chapter_ yang ada. Aku menyelipkan banyak _hint __**'romance'**_ dalam dialog-dialog _simple_. Karena menurutku romantis itu tidak harus selalu dengan kata _'I love you'_, _skinship_, atau lainnya. Hal-hal kecil yang ada juga bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori _'romance'_. Dan lagi, bukankah cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang tersirat?

Hmm, kurasa hanya itu yang bisa sedikit kujelaskan. Aku sengaja menjelaskannya agar kalian tidak bingung dan menanyakan hal yang sama untuk ke depannya. ^^

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF : **delalune**


End file.
